A Bad Moon Rising
by mandragoran
Summary: Sirius and James decide to try and figure out what secret Remus is keeping from them. Set during their thirdfourth year. Rated for violence and course language.


_A/N: Set during the mauraders third/fourth year. The Mauraders and everything Harry Potter related is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling._

_This was orginally a RPing session with a friend of mine. Thanks Meghan, I absolutely love your James, and Sirius loves him also! _

_Comments and reviews are always appreatiated. _

**A Bad Moon Rising**

Sirius looked up from his book after trying for the millionth time to understand what he was reading. "AUGH!" he gave a sound half between a bellow and a snarl in fustration. "I can't get this....Reeeeemy help me!!" He whinned.

He let out a frustrated sigh, a sound seldom heard from Remus. Throwing his quill down, he lifted a hand to rake it through his hair, pushing it forcebly back off of his forehead as he turned to look at Sirius. "If you listened the first seventeen times I explained it you would understand!" he snapped.

James had been lying on his bed reading Quidditch Weekly, but he slowly lifted his head with a frown, staring over at Remus' bed with a very puzzled, and somewhat frightened expression.

Sirius blinked big black eyes in an expression much like a animal in the headlights of a car, before he lowered his head again. "I'm sorry that I'm stupid." He muttered softly looking back down at his book and setting his shoulders slightly.

Another growl of frustration left his lips at that, and Remus leaned forward as he spoke. "Don't put words in my mouth, no one here has ever called you stupid besides you!"

Sirius gave a little flinch at the tone but didn't look up still looking down a the book. "I did listen....and I can't get it. Nevermind, you don't have to help." He said softly still not looking up.

"Bloody hell!" he snapped. "The directions are right there in front of you -"

Calm down!" James hollared over him, giving him another frown as he pushed himself up, moving to sit on the side of Sirius' bed. "Here, what class is it for?"

Sirius' shoulders had bowed even more as Remus continued to yell. "Its charm class." He told him softly, biting the corner of his lip. He guessed her really shouldn't bug Remus so much about his work...it was just that he was so much better at it then he was and he was usually willing to help him out. "It's okay...I'll do it myself." He told James. And probably fail misserbly, he thought silenty to himself.

"What are you having trouble with?" he asked, ignoring Sirius' protests

Sirius frowned shaking his head "I can't get the translations right....I know for a fact that it doesn't translate into 'wave a quarter inch to the orange hare in spring.' " He gave a sigh. He was really terrible at Latin for someone who was Pureblood.

"Well, the words for spring and flick are rather similiar, it's an easy mistake to make," he assured him. "Wave your wand a quarter of an inch to the right and give it a flick," he translated. "Latin can be tricky, you're not stupid"

Sirius gave another small sigh and nodded his head though he didn't want to explain that even though James had pointed it out he still didn't see how that translated into what James said. He snuck a breif glance out of the corner of his eye at Remus

Remus had the heel of his hand pressed to his forehead, his eyes rammed shut as he grimaced.

Sirius glanced quickly back to the book. "And...this one?" He asked pointing to the next line underneith it....he said it quietly though, like he was afraid of making Remus scream again.

While Remus would have had Sirius try first, James just shrugged. "You say that charm," he pointed at the top of the page, "then wiggle your wand before giving it a swish"

Sirius' nose wrinkled slightly and he glance up at the charm on the top of the page and then back down at the line as if stairing at it would make the letters make better sence.....he was really trying though from what his friends could tell to review....just it didn't come easy to the other boy.

"Maybe it would help if you wrote it out for yourself," he suggested

Sirius gave another wrinkle of his nose....writing was second only to reading in his list of 'things I hate' . He pulled out a sheet of parchement however.....he just knew if he had to copy out everything he needed to learn he'd be here until next year started...and then probably wouldn't be able to decifer half of it. Sirius really did have atrocious hand writing.

"I think you should take a break, you can't learn when you're stressed out," he insisted, then rugby tackled him. James' way of taking a time out usually included rough housing.

Sirius hadn't been expecting it...and the two of them took a tumble off Sirius' bed as they fell over the other side of it. Sirius gave a small 'oof' as James landed on top of him knocking the wind from him.

He gave the other boy no time to recover, and was soon wailing on him with his fists. Brotherly love was in the air.

Sirius though soon got his wits about him, and threw James into a headlock pulling him back and off him.

He shrieked like a woman on purpose, lifting his hands to claw at Sirius' arm.

Sirius gave him a little shake and twist and then raised the other one to give him noogies!!

"MY HAIR IS MESSY ENOUGH WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" he hollared, reaching up to grab a fistfull of Sirius' hair for himself, giving it a tug

"OW!!" Sirius yelled like a girl that was getting her hair pulled. He left off the noogies to give the hand a slap away from his hair, still having James in a headlock with the other

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Remus finally snapped, throwing a book against the floor. It landed with an echoing 'boom', and caused James to give a start, nearly bashing his skull off of Sirius' jaw

Sirius gave a start to...and imedently stilled, his eyes blinking once again like that animal that was being threatened by a car....his arm still about James' neck

James finally managed to pull his head out of Sirius' vice-like grip, his hair standing on end since it had been a tight squeeze. He sat back, looking half angry, half surprised as he stared at Remus, who had gone back to his work as if nothing had happened. Him and Sirius fought constantly, and Remus never reacted like that

Sirius looked much more stunned then angry....Remus never yelled....ever! He got up straightening his robes and crawled back on the bed and back to his work....

James frowned as he stood. "Wha -"

"Shut up," Remus cut him off, still reading.

Sirius widened his eyes and looked up. "Just a bloody minute now." He muttered "Don't take your PMS out on us!" He growled. Remus could tell him off all he wanted and Sirius wouldn't say a thing....but he was snapping at James and that was a totally diffrent story all together.

"PMS?" Remus repeated slowly, turning to give Sirius another look.

"Well how else am I gona descibe it?" He scowled. "You're acting like a bloody woman before she goes on the rag!"

"Shut up about things you don't know Sirius," he snapped, not even sounding like himself anymore, his voice having dropped an octive or so since that morning.

"Well then fucking enlighten us!?" Sirius told him, his voice raising slightly as Remus made him angry.....

"It isn't any of your business!" he shouted, sitting up a bit straighter as his muscles tensed visibly.

James was staring at them both, looking rather stunned. It was like Remus had been posessed ... he didn't even look like himself, his hair was shadowing his features, causing the dark rings below his eyes to stand out. And speaking of his eyes ... they seemed darker ... almost black, somewhat wild. He looked somewhat dangerous, like someone you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley at night. Never before had he been hit with that impression by Remus of all people.

Sirius though didn't seem to notice....Remus was pissing him off and his temper usually pushed any normal observations to one side. "Fine then! Don't fucking tell us! But don't fucking take it out on us either you wanker, cause I'll bloody well kick your fucking ass!" he threatened.

Remus literally growled at that, though it almost sounded as though something within him had growled, rather than himself. He stood, flexing his fingers at his sides. "Try it then," he dared, speaking through his teeth.

"You two ... " James said quietly, his eyes flickering between the pair.

Sirius got to his feet as well....hand flexing by his sides as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Don't think I bloody well won't!" he snarled also speaking through clenched teeth.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, his lip curling slightly, as he bent his knees slightly, almost appearing to take the stance of an animal ready to attack something.

This had to be a dream ... this was insane ... "Oy!" James protested again. Wasn't Remus usually the one in the middle of this stuff?!?

Remus' own state pulled on something with in him and he shifted to taking on the waryness of a animal expecting an attack. "Bring it on bitch." Sirius snarled.

Remus snarled right back, though it truly did resemble a snarl, a vicious sound coming from somewhere within his chest. He lunged at Sirius like he'd been on springs, hitting him hard.

Sirius took the blow on the chest falling back with a snarling Lupin.....his hands had reached for his wrists however and closed about Remus' smaller ones....he twisted them up high so Remus couldn't gouge his eyes out with his fingernails....cause that's looked like they were aiming for.

Remus nearly snarled again, giving a surprisingly hard tug on his wrists as he rolled over, forcing Sirius to roll as well and slam into the bedside table. For someone who wasn't very big, in height or muscle, he was surprisingly strong.

"HEY!" James shouted, turning to find his wand

Sirius' back hit the table and he gave a grunt of pain as a knob hit him in the spine, sure to leave a mark later. He didn't let go of Remus' wrists though, sure he'd use them to his full advantange if they were free....he struggled with him to gain a more dominate position.

Remus, who was still fighting with far more strength than someone his size should have had, wouldn't allow it. He continued to twist his wrists before he used one knee to pin Sirius' hip to the floor, shifting on top of him with another rumbling growl.

James spotted the wand on the other side of his bed, and he scrambled across as he went to grab it. What the hell was going on?!?

Sirius tried to twist away but was loosing ground. "Fuckin...James! Fucking stun him!!" He yelled as he continued to hold Remus back....those curled fingers close to his face were starting to worry him.

"Do you still want to fight? Do you still want to know why I'm moody?" Remus growled, lowering his face mere inches over Sirius', his eyes far darker than they usually were.

James turned with his wand in his hand. "Remus, get up, or I swear I'll stun you," he warned, his hand trembling slightly.

"Fucking bloody wanker! What the hell is wrong with you!!" Sirius yelled right back

Remus let out another animal-like growl, baring his teeth before he seemed to pause. His body slowly relaxing, his expression slowly slipping into an almost frightened frown. It looked as though what he'd been doing had just dawned on him then, and he took in a shaking breath before he threw himself off of Sirius, crab-walking backwards before his back hit the side of his bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, lifting his legs so his knees were close to his chest as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead again, ramming his eyes shut.

Sirius had let his wrists go as he'd backed up, though stayed tense as if he was expecting Remus to attack again and this was just a ploy to be free....he was panting heavily, and he sat up slowly each movement tense and ready.

James was still staring at him warily, his wand remaining held fimly within his hand and pointed at Remus.

"I'm sorry," Remus repeated, shakily pushing himself up. For someone who had been so powerful mere seconds before, he now seemed weak, almost frail. "Just, just leave me alone. I ... I ... don't tell Dumbledore, please," he whispered, then turned to hurry from the dorm.

Sirius pushed himself to his feet as soon as Remus got to his own. He looked to James and then Remus' retreating back as if asking weither they should give him the space he asked for or trail after him.

James looked just as lost, and he mouthed wordlessly for a moment before he offered a hopeless shrug, shaking his head

Sirius let him go.....he didn't know what had gotten into Remus but he was starting to get suspicious....his eyes narrowed and he moved over to his dresser and haulded out an old planner that Remus had given him last year.

"What are you doing?" James asked with a baffled frown, turning to watch him as he lowered his wand to his side

"Mmm...checking something." Sirius muttered, as he flipped through the pages....if James bothered to look he could see diffrent names put in the boxes and a house name by the side of them....

James moved to peer over his shoulder, wondering what it all meant

Sirius gave little nods and muttered softly under his breath.....he finally looked up at James. "Yep....I do beleive our Remus is suffering from PMS....or something else once a month." He told him with a nod.

"Why?" he asked blankly. "And what do all those names mean?"

"Oh those are just gels....I like to keep track of these things you know." Sirius dismissed that though. "I mean just that it seems that Remus gets touchy certain times...I can clearly remember certain times that he's been rather curt...though nothing nearly like that...but still."

"I think he's just worried about the O.W.L.S," James reasoned. "Come on, lets go for dinner."

Sirius didn't buy that, though it was possible. He was worried about OWLs, he could just imagine what a bookworm like Remus was feeling about them. He shoved the book inside his charm book and got to his feet, wincing slightly and rubbing at the spot where he'd hit the night table.

"Are you okay?" James asked with concern as he turned to open the door for him. He never would have guessed Remus could be that strong. He knew how strong Sirius was when they were joke fighting, nevermind when he was actually mad.

"Mmm....might be sore....damn Remus is strong." Sirius said in slight amazement. "I don't know if I would have been able to hold him back....jeeze."

"He didn't seem like himself," James said with a frown, pausing before he shook his head and went to head downstairs.

Sirius followed after him. "And you need to tell me this?" He asked giving him a look like 'duh'.

Remus was in the common room, and he looked up, then down when he saw who it was.

Sirius gave him an assessing look before he gave a sigh. "Comon Rem...its time for supper." He told the other boy.

"I'll be okay here, you can go on without me," he replied softly, sounding like a child who was ashamed of themself

Sirius shook his head "Hey, its alright. Common...we could all use a bite." he said giving him a tentive smile. He didn't really want to stay mad with Remus....

Remus glanced up, giving him a small smile as he stood. For someone who had been fighting like a caged animal minutes before, he now seemed the exact opposite. His patched and frayed robes seemed to hang off of him even more so than usual, his hair was messy and his eyes remained dark.

"You're almost as skinny as James." He said hooking a thumb at the other boy. "We need to get more food into you." He smirked

James laughed a sarcastic laugh, nudging Sirius with his shoulder as he passed and headed out the common room door. Remus did look like hell though, and he was worried what the Slytherins reactions would be. They never were very easy on him.

Sirius took up a protective stance on the other boy. Even though a moment ago he'd been trying to scratch his eyes out. Didn't mean he wouldn't protect him if need be.

Remus followed them both out of the common room, walking between them as they headed into the hall. He wasn't really worried about passing the Slytherin table, though James was already eying them warily.

There was something nasty said over there though as a few of them chuckled loudly....Sirius flashed them a glower before sitting down on one side of Remus.

Remus ignored them, though as he sat down he shot them all a look as if daring one to speak up again, something Remus never did

Sirius was trying to be an even bigger clown then normal, trying to get Remus to lighten up. He felt the need to make him laugh and smile.

Remus seemed to exhausted to even recall what laughter was however, and he only picked at his food

That didn't encourage Sirius....so he tried harder....even transfiguring his spoon into a little hallow tube to blow peas like spit balls at the awful potion teacher at head table....

James was chuckling, but Remus remained stonily silent.

When dinner was through, he glanced up at the sky, then stood. "I have some studying to do, see you later," he said simply, then turned to leave

"OY!" Sirius scrambled to his feet to follow

Remus frowned, freezing before he turned to look at him. "What?"

Siriuis frowned "I mean....somethings wrong...I can tell." he heaved a fustrated sigh and slumped his shoulders "I just wanta help." he said helplessly

"I don't need help, honestly, I'm just tired and need to study," he explained

Sirius frowned and then plucked at his sleave to get them out of earshot of people.....he gave Remus an assessing look. ":Not the first time you've been mad....not the first time you've blown us off to study either....whats going on?" He asked unusally serious for Sirius.

"Nothing, now please, I have to go," he frowned, pulling his arm away. "Really Sirius, I'm fine"

Sirius gave him another worried frown. "You don't look fine Remus...you look like hell." he protested

"Sirius I have to go," he insisted, shaking his head as if clearing it before he turned away and hurried out of the hall, not looking back.

Sirius cursed under his breath and decided that he wasn't gona just take that this time.....he followed after the other boy

James stood then, moving to grab Sirius' arm. "Wait," he hissed into his ear, pulling him behind a coat of arms in the front hall as Remus paused at the bottom of the stairs like he was waiting for someone.

Sirius pulled back with him and frowned at James "He's hiding something....what is he hiding? I thought we told each other everything." he muttered softly

"So did I," he replied quietly with a frown, his eyes locked on Remus. A moment later, Professor McGonagall headed down the stairs, looking morose, and she led Remus out the front doors.

Sirius gave a frown and slipped out of the spot. "Dash up to Gryffindor and get yer cloak." He told James. "I'll keep an eye see which way they're going."

James nodded once and was gone, racing up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time he came back down he was panting for breath, and he didn't hesitate to throw the cloak over him and Sirius. "Hurry, which way?"

Sirius led them off to the tree that was near the back.....it was newly planted apparently in their first year and the students had been warned to stay away from it.

James walked around it until what appeared to be an entrance way came into view at the bottom of the trunk. It was still open, so he gestured for Sirius to get on his knees, moving to crawl in first.

Sirius came in after....he didn't really like underground places...and he had to wonder just what the hell was going on that Remus would be here.

As soon as they had both straightened back up, James' eyes widened and he used an arm to pin Sirius back against the wall. McGonagall headed back up the stairs then, passing them by mere milimetres as she ducked through the same entrance, though she sealed it behind herself.

Sirius had held his breath as McGonagall had passed by....something told him there wouldn't be enough points in the entire school to make up for this rule breaking. As the tunnel closed he let out the breath he'd been holding and looked to James but still didn't say anything. Remus had to be in here somewhere....

He had been holding his breath as well, and he let it out slowly before he turned to frown at Sirius. "What's going on?" he asked

"I don't know...but Rem has good hearing." Sirius warned and nodded down the tunnel putting a finger to his lips.

James nodded once, then turned slowly to make his way down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sirius was tight up his ass....really the only way they could move with the two of them still being hidden....and this was creepy even for him...he kept thinking of horor movies that started this way.

They soon came across another set of stairs, and James slowly, almost reluctantly headed up. This staircase had chunks ripped out of the railing, and long, deep gashes lined the walls, as if something with claws had been tearing the entire place up. He felt his chest tighten with fear, that fear only increasing as he headed down the dark hallway, broken furniature and splintered doors lining each side of the hall.

Sirius gripped the back of James' robe suddenly fearful about what was in here also....but he knew that Remus was in here, and if the staff was planning on using him for some vodoo ritual....well he'd be damned if he'd let them. Okay, so maybe his mind was coming up with weird situations...but there was claw marks in walls man!!

One door at the end of the hall stood slightly ajar, and James bit his lip as he went to peer in.

Remus had taken his robes off, and was sitting on the end of an old, torn up bed in a t-shirt and his trousers. His elbows were rested on his knees, his head in his hands.

Sirius peered in over James' shoulder and wanted to ask him what the hell Remus was doing....wanted to call out to him himself. But he held off on the first because he knew Remus would hear if he even whispered a word...and the second because he was still confused as to what Remus was actually doing there.....his vodoo ritual theory was actually starting to make sence from what he was looking at. Remus had all the looks of a virgin waiting for the monster...

James frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion and concern as he glanced over his shoulder at Sirius.

A small groan was emitted from Remus then however, and his shoulders dropped slightly before he sat back, breathing a bit heavier than usual. He pushed himself up off of the bed, staggering over to the corner as he pressed his hands into the wall, as if bracing himself for something. "Please ... " he whispered, not seeming to be speaking to anyone in particular.

Sirius eyes widened. Remus was sick.....he needed help. He went to push the invisibilty cloak off to go help him.

"Wait - " James whispered, catching Sirius' chest with his arm again.

Remus head whipped around at that, his eyes widened. "Is someone here?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Sirius paused...listening to James though every muscle quivered to go help Remus...to do something to help him.

"Is someone - in here?" he asked again, his shoulders heaving now as his breathing got heavier. "ANSWER ME!"

Sirius didn't move though....almost didn't dare to breath his heart thumping against his throat. Fingers had moved to James' arm biting slightly.

James felt paralyzed, frozen on the spot with fear. What was going on?

"Leave - you have to leave - " he gasped, ramming his eyes shut as he staggered back agaisnt the wall again. "Please - " he whispered croakily as he slumped back into the corner.

Sirius couldn't swallow.....he felt the need to go help Remus...to gather him in his arms and help him though whatever he was going through, but something kept him there....it was like there was the sharp taste of danger flavoring the air. Not normal myschief danger either, though he got that same thrill he felt now, but this...this was tinged with terror for his own well being.

"GO!" Remus shouted, dropping to his knees before he doubled over onto all floors. "I can hear you ... I can smell you - I can hear your heart BEATING!" he shouted, frantic at the idea someone may actually be there, he would literally rather die than kill someone, or even worse ... bite them.

Something held James there, he couldn't just leave Remus, not like this, but what was going on? Like Sirius, he could sense the danger, and his body began to tremble as he watched in horror.

Sirius had to stay...had to watch...it was like a car wreck in slow motion...you kind of knew what was gona happen but you had to see the end result.

James felt the exact same way. Every nerve was itching to run, but he remained rooted to the spot, watching in a sort of fascinated horror.

Remus opened his mouth to speak again, but all that was emitted this time was a ferocious sounding snarl, and his back arched unaturally as he leaned back onto his knees. His ribs visually shifted beneath his t-shirt, and he half snarl, half screamed in pain, the sound he made enough to make anyone cringe. His hands flexed, then began to mould. His nails elongated into claws as his shoulderblades shifted into a new position, forcing him back onto all fours. His muscles seemed to be turning beneath his skin, and he let out another howl of pain as his body began to transform, hair sprouting as his clothing ripped.

And suddenly Sirius knew what it was....

Werewolf.

He clutched at James robes pulling him back and away from the room....they had to leave....now! While he was still disorented from the change.

"Holy shit ... holy shit ... holy shit - " James chanted in a whisper, paler than a ghost as he stumbled back. He had never seen or heard anything so terrifying in his entire life, and he gasped as another terrible scream of agony echoed throughout the halls.

Sirius was pulling him-hauling him back down the tunnel now....he hadn't said anything the only thought was that they had to get down the tunnel and back out of it before Remus-it, came back to its sences.

As he tripped over a broken chair leg, the horrifying reality crashed down onto him, and his senses slapped him in the face. "Run!" James whispered urgently to Sirius, tearing down the hall.

Sirius hauled James back to his feet as he tripped, though he didn't need encouragement as he ran after James his heart in his throat....blood pounding in his ears....he kept glancing over his shoudler, sure that any moment he'd see it after them...

They heard it before they saw it, and James nearly fell down the stairs as a montrous howl echoed down the hall, the thundering of something massive chasing them following. He didn't dare look over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hall, his heart lodged somewhere in his throat

As they both scambled down the stairs Sirius suddenly thought of something. "How...how the hell...the opening?!" He didn't know how it opened from the inside.....

James had begun to think along the same lines, and he shot a frightened look at Sirius.

The werewolf tore down the hall after them, snarling like a lion as he barreled down the staircase.

Sirius grabbed up a piece off a broken piece of furnature as they ran by.....a table leg it looked like. "You find it....I'll try to hold it back." he told James shifting the leg in his grip like a bludger bat as they rounded the last bend for the tunnel....there was really nowhere else to run till James got it open so he skidded to a stop half sliding in the dirt to hold his ground.

"Are you mental?!? You can't hold off a bloody werewolf!" he shouted, obviously panicked.

Sirius swung the makeshift bat few times to get the feel of it...shifting it in his grip. "Didn't say hold it off...just gona slow it down....just fucking find the entrance and bloody open it. Before he fucking mauls me." Sirius snapped back at him.

James opened his mouth, then shut it, turning to bang on the door, trying to find someway out.

The werewolf rounded the corner then, skidding to a halt when it spotted Sirius. It bared it's teeth at him as it growled again, it's ears pinned back close to it's head.

Sirius gripped the bat tighter, and faught down the quail inside that wanted to drop him to his knees and beg for mercy. "I don't want to hurt you Remus." he told him with what he hoped was a strong voice. "But I'll beat you like a bludger if I have to." he mentally told James to work harder!!!

"Oh fuck - " James moaned as he looked over his shoulder, figuring that had been a bad idea. Now he was even more panicked, which made searching for something even more difficult.

The werewolf seemed to pause, just for a second at the name Remus, as if somewhere inside he had recognized it. His black eyes flashed an amber sort of colour as he let out another snarl, the black fur on his back bristling.

"Thats a good little werewolf....just stay right there and I won't have to beat you silly...and you won't have to rend me limb from limb." Sirius told him gently but firmly. He was quaking inside but tried not to show fear....he knew that dogs reacted bad to it and was hoping werewolves were the same way. As long as he didn't actually look like prey....

James finally found a knot, and he nearly punched it with his fist. There was a rumble, and the entrance slowly began to shift into view. "HURRY UP!"

Tilting his head back as he howled, an eerie, haunting sound that seemed to fill the room, he dug his claws into the floor, leaving deep marks. He bared his teeth at Sirius again, taking a swipe at him as he stepped closer.

Sirius hit him over the nose with his 'bat' as hard as he could and then took off toward Jamie. "Get out!! Get out!!" He told him shooing his hands at him to go before him....he was after all the one that was still holding a weapon.

Thanking God he was skinny, he managed to slip through the entrance before it was even open completely. "Come on!" he hollared

That only seemed to enrage him, and he stood on his hind legs briefly as he snarled at Sirius, pinning his ears back again

Sirius scrambled up the tunnel knowing he was probably right behind him...trying not to think what would happen when-if he actually managed to catch him.

And Remus was right behind him, but as they both reached the entrance, the clouds shifted, covering the moon, and a snarl turned into a scream as he transformed back into himself.

Sirius didn't pause though and scrambled out of the entrance of the tunnel.....he hit the knot with his foot on the other side, totally by accident mind you, and the tunnel started closing behind him. It was about then that Sirius was hit in the back by a limb from the tree and he found himself eatting turf.

James' jaw dropped as Sirius was sent flying, and he didn't have time to duck before a smaller branch caught him right in the cheek, leaving a nice gash along his jaw. "Ow FUCK!" he shouted as another branch followed suit, sending him flying as well. He landed next to Sirius with an 'ouff'

Sirius gave a groan and turned over onto his back stairing up at the sky. His mind was a whirl but he was still holding onto the table leg. "Oh...oh fuck...." he finally said "He was- and I- and he-....oh fuck."

James turned onto his back as well, breathing heavily as he turned his head to look at Sirius

Sirius suddenly started laughing as the shock wore off. "I can't beleive that I did that!" He managed to get out between chuckles

"We almost died," James said, his voice quiet, not a hint of mirth in his tone

"I tried to hold him off with a table leg." Sirius said still laughing to kill himself

James frowned, sitting up slowly as he stared at the tree. Who knew what sort of pain Remus was in now. Those sounds still filled his ears.

Sirius slowly sobered...it was just the releif that he was still alive that had made him laugh like that....it was pretty sobering to face something like that and live to tell the tale. He propped himself up on his elbows and slowly unclenched his fingers from the chunk of wood he was still holding in a death grip.

James was still sat up, staring at the tree with a deeply set frown

Siruis licked his lips "Remind me to never pry when someone has a secret again hmm?" he told James

He nodded, glancing over at him before he looked down. "He's all alone in there ..."

Sirius frowned "Yes...because he would make lunchmeat out of anyone IN there." He reminded him

"But ... I can't stand it, every month, knowing where he was going"

Sirius frowned deeper "James....at least he's alive. I'm surprised that they haven't killed him for just being who he is." He set a hand on James shoudler. "I'm not surprised that he didn't want to tell us...he's probably terrified what we'd think."

James nodded a bit, looking down again. "There has to be something we can do ..."

"You tell me what and I'll do it...." Sirius told him seriously. "But for now....we'll just be his friends no matter what he is right?" He smiled slightly at the younger boy.

"Sure," he agreed, giving him a little smile as he nodded once

Sirius' smile dropped from his face. "I wonder if he'll rememember." he said suddenly worried

He frowned, sighing as he looked down. "We have to tell him anyways"

Sirius nodded "I know....but I'd rather tell him then for him to remember and blame himself before we even get a chance to tell him we're still friends no matter what."

"I agree," James nodded

Sirius tossed the leg aside and got shakily to his feet. "Common....better get back to the castle. Who knows who comes by to check on him."

James nodded his agreement again, still rather shaky as he pushed himself up. His legs felt rubbery, and he bit his lip as he followed Sirius

Sirius led the way back up to Gryffindor tower....they weren't really out past curfew yet so they didn't have to hide under the cloak....he was once more starting to realize what exactaly he'd done....he'd stood up for a werewolf....he stood up to a full blown werewolf....

As soon as they reached their dorm, he collapsed down onto his bed, staring wide-eyed at nothing

Sirius crawled up in the bed by the side of him....

He turned over to face him, still frowning. "I thought you were going to die"

Sirius looked over at him. "I thought I was going to die too." He told him his voice cracking slightly.

He shut his eyes, moving to hug Sirius as he buried his face in his neck

He was a little sweaty....and he was shaking a little but Sirius hugged him back.

James wanted to say so much, but opted to say nothing. He just continued to hold him

"Fuck....I cant' beleive I did that." Sirius murmered

"Neither can I," James replied

"It was a bloody werewolf." He murmered in part awe part shock

"You idiot," he snorted, laughing in disbelief

"It was fucking huge." Sirius told him. "I've never seen teeth so fucking big...." Man...he was sure saying that word alot.

"Just be glad you didn't get a closer look," James said

Sirius tried to smother a chuckle "And I hit it on the nose with a table leg." It was more releived nervous laughter then actual 'haha funny' laughter

James cringed, then sighed as he shifted a bit closer to Sirius

"I swear he was like 'Ow...wanker' " he gave another releived nervous laugh

James snorted, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Only you"

Sirius turned his head slightly pushing his nose into James' hair. "I just though that I had to keep him busy till you opened that tunnel." He murmered "Had to make sure you got out."

He shut his eyes lightly at that, finding it comforting to know someone actually cared that much about him

Sirius gave another little shudder and then sighed "But he looked at me James...I swear when I called him Remus he looked at me like he knew I was talking about him." he murmered softly

"It's still Remus, somewhere deep down," James replied just as softly

"mmm....ya...I know." Sirius gave another sigh "We'll talk to him first thing when he comes back." He said trying to sound sure and firm about it.

James nodded, snuggling just a bit closer

Sirius couldn't sleep.....he was still very much awake....adrendelene pumping though him....

James wasn't the least bit tired either, he just wanted to be close to someone

Sirius kept his nose againt James' hair...eyes stairing out the window in the dorm room...unconsiously watching the moon...

With Sirius so close, he was soon able to drift off into a rather fitfull sleep

Sirius couldn't though but stayed still alternating between watching the sky and watching James

A little frown remained set on his lips as he slept, his cheek rested against Sirius' shoulder

Sirius' fingers stroked James' arm absently...and thats how he lay till the moon finally set and dawn was aproaching


End file.
